


Unfamiliar familiarity

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Being Themselves, Fluff, M/M, just 97lines, no status relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: Jaehyun is Sicheng's unfamiliar familiarity. And so is Sicheng to Jaehyun. But at the end of the day it's just them.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Unfamiliar familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random spat as a distraction :)))

It feels just a little weird. Seeing your friends again after one year, working with them again after one year. It just feels like a fever dream honestly. It was the way there were so many changes, yet at the same time, it just feels like _nothing really changed._

The members have all grown, physically and otherwise but then they did not treat Sicheng any different, and he was more than thankful for that. His glance lands on a striking pink head making his way over to where he was, a smile instantaneously appearing on his face.

“Jaehyun.”

The name rolled off his tongue so easily, as if by instinct. Jaehyun returned the favor with a dimpled grin of his own. The air between them did not seem as if they have not met for over months. 

Jaehyun muttered an airy _hi_ . Sicheng nodded his head, equally hesitant. Excitement building up to a point of explosion.

Standing in front of Sicheng, Jaehyun paused, scanning the Chinese male from top down. Sicheng shot him a puzzled look. 

“Looks like you have grown again, Sicheng.” Jaehyun hummed in his sweet baritone voice, one causing the long-forgotten butterflies to reappear in Sicheng’s stomach. 

“With the way Kun ge has been feeding me, it’ll be surprising if I didn’t.” he chuckled. 

Crossing his arms, Jaehyun let out a hearty laugh. _It has been a while._ “Let me steal him sometimes? I could use a few more centimeters in height.” 

Feigning a playful offended look, Sicheng replied, “You really think you could steal Kun ge from us?” 

“Maybe? And I might even steal you at the same time.” Jaehyun answered nonchalantly, not noticing how the tips of Sicheng’s ears were brimming red.

“You never do change, do you?” Sicheng giggled softly. He looks up to see Jaehyun looking at him with a delicate expression. One that Sicheng was never able to guess the meaning behind.

“You either. Sicheng will always be Sicheng, just like what you told me. Well, you do look more handsome but other than that, you will always be the 8 years old to me.” 

The tender look Jaehyun was giving him, was something with a little mix of maturity yet at the same time carry the same warmth and comfort as they did back then. 

Sicheng couldn’t quite pinpoint it but the air around Jaehyun seems different, a side unfamiliar to him, so subtly. At the same time, it feels like something so familiar. 

Almost a little more mellow, heavy with a hint of adult-like atmosphere, but still he could see the Jaehyun that he knew. 

The silence was not deafening, neither was it hard to swallow, it was just _knowing_ . Words came easily to them. Subtle and gentle skinship, that was exclusively only allowed for the selected few in Sicheng’s list. The easy smiles and laughs. The small childish acts. Everything was very like them. 

Then it struck Sicheng. The time they spent apart, how much did he not know of Jaehyun from those times? It wasn’t like Jaehyun was the only one who had grew in the time they had not seen each other. Sicheng was aware, he just didn’t like the anxiousness of knowing that their friendship, relationship, whatever it was, could have changed, just like how there were sides of each other that they each didn’t know. 

Little did he know, he was not the only one thinking about it. Without knowing, a different kind of silence settled between the two as they sat on the couch in the dressing room.

“Say…” the two said at the same time. There was another pause. Followed by the dressing room being drowned in a fit of laughter. Just like that, the tension dissipated once again. All the worries drowned away in their laughs. All anxiety gone. 

“You first.” Sicheng replied, catching his breath.

Jaehyun now looked at him with those eyes again, and once more, Sicheng found it hard to breathe. “I was just going to ask if, you know, you’re up for another walk by the maple trees again?” 

Some things really don’t change, do they. Bits and pieces of that autumn outing flashed in his mind. 

“Don’t you have other things to do or humans to hang out with?” Sicheng taunted, saying the first thing that came to his mind. 

Jaehyun just laughed it off, knowing Sicheng was joking. “It’s been awhile.” And a small pause. “Besides, I rather spend time with you than others you know? You over them.” Jaehyun glanced with an all-knowing look, as if he knew exactly what weighed on Sicheng’s mind. 

Sicheng sighed, leaning back onto the couch. “Jung Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.” He repeated the name over and over. “Your friends are going to be so sad to hear that.” 

Leaning back, sitting even closer, Jaehyun closed his eyes, leaning his head against Sicheng’s shoulders. “Not like they didn’t know. Besides, you would pick me too.” He stated flatly. 

Sicheng let out a little hum. “Confident, now aren’t you?” Closing his own eyes, just drowning into the moment of peace. 

“Of course. It’s us that we’re talking about. The 97line. It’s just you and me.” It was filled with certainty and with no doubt, it was 100% the truth. 

“Always.” Sicheng let out a quiet smile. Not noticing, Jaehyun’s very own huge grin. 

They both know, no matter what change, they’ll still be the way they are. Regardless of time, they’ll always be each other’s unfamiliar familiarity, each other’s luck and happiness. They’ll always be well, them.


End file.
